Organic EL displays utilizing organic electroluminescence (EL) have attracted attention in recent years, as a next-generation flat panel display to replace liquid crystal displays. Active matrix display devices such as organic EL displays use thin film transistors (TFTs) as drive transistors.
Patent Literature (PTL) 1 describes temporal characteristics shifts associated with thin film transistors.
PTL 2 describes a technique of preventing a display defect of a display device by providing a transistor for controlling whether or not to electrically connect the gate and source of a drive transistor included in each pixel.